


Kink Night

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flogging, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: Allison's been working at a nightclub underage for a few months now... But when the owner announces a kink night, it changes Allison's life in ways she'd never thought possible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Allison is only 17 at this point, so let's just roll with it. Sorry for the sporadic updates, but hey, maybe new years resolution will be more porn.

Allison stared at her manager, incredulously, the sweat from her last performance soaking through her shirt, and she knew he wasn't focusing on her face, but on whatever he could see under the thin material, and she finally rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you think I am?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not doing it."

"Allison, sweetie, come on, think about it." He leant in, leering a little, and Allison chastised herself for ever taking the job. "You're the main attraction five nights a week. You know how many people come to see your sweet little ass grinding in your cage?"

"My sweet little ass grinding in my cage whilst wearing clothes is the difference, Hal. I'm not working the kink night" She said, shaking her head. She'd told him this from the second it was announced, and at first, it'd been fine. But two girls had dropped out now, and he was starting to get desperate on filling their spaces. Hal sighed, leaning on the door frame as he tried to work out what to offer.

"Alright - I'll pay you triple for the night. How does that sound, huh? Just one night of work, and you can do whatever you want, go wherever you want." Allison didn't say anything, and her silence told the man that he was winning her over. "What about paying for college? It'll help a long way with tuition fees. Or you can just buy yourself something nice with it." Allison sighed, and took the waiver form from her boss. While college wasn't an issue, her college fund being topped off morbidly with her mother's life insurance, she knew the money could go towards a new crossbow. A faster loading model had just come out, and she needed to get it.

"I stay in the cage. You stop if I tell you to stop, and you throw out anyone who tries to photograph or videotape me." She said firmly, pushing the contract back at the grinning man.

"You got it, kiddo." He nodded, patting the side of her breast, Allison glaring, and wondering all the ways she could kill him in a heartbeat, before she left it. "Come by early tomorrow so we can get you set up."

"Whatever." Allison huffed, and before he could touch her any more, she slammed the dressing room door, intending to finally get dressed, and get home. Her dad would only believe the 'out patrolling the woods' excuse for a little longer. And some nights she was patrolling, making sure everyone was safe. But since coming back from France after Victoria died, Allison knew she needed something in her life that wasn't hunting. Something she could shut off from everything happening in Beacon Hills. And it was by luck she'd stumbled upon a club just outside Beacon Hills, the owner, Hal, hitting on her, and not asking her age, invited her to come work at his club. Though it was eventually obvious she wasn't 18 yet, he turned a blind eye with the customers she brought in. It was sexy dancing, yes, but that's all it was - clothed dancing, in a cage, for a few hours a night.

Clothed, that was, until tomorrow, and Allison was already regretting the decision. But she reminded herself she'd seen no one she knew so far, and she'd be even less likely to see anyone on that particular night. And if anyone did get a little hands-on, her hunter training would definitely see her well.

The next day, Allison made her excuses to hurry off as soon as class was finished, and made her way to the club, intent on getting there as early as she could to settle her nerves. A kink night was a new thing the club was trying, and Allison had never really given it much thought, just knowing it wasn't for her. The dancers would be there as an attraction, yes, but the majority of the entertainment would be by the patrons themselves. 

Slipping into a robe that was placed in her locker, Allison walked into the main part of the club, watching as people set up various contraptions that looked more like torture devices than anything sexual. Eventually, opening time was upon them, and it was time for Allison to get into position, one of the older and more experienced dancers walking over with her.

"It's nothing to be afraid of, I promise - it really does make you feel sexy." She explained, taking Allison's robe as she removed it, suddenly self-conscious of her body. Stepping into the cage, the other woman continued talking her through what she was doing. "So your legs are going to be cuffed apart, but it's a comfortable width." Allison nodded as the cool metal was slid around her ankles. The reassurances continued as a collar was slipped around her neck, her wrists cuffed above her head, and she was told someone would be by every so often with a drink if she needed it. 

As people started to stream in, Allison swayed her hips slowly and enticingly, the chains of the cuffs tinkling slightly, and it wasn't long before Allison was liking the eyes on her. When she wasn't dancing, she looked around the room, listening to the sounds of pleasure that seemed to rattle around, the sound of whips being used, desperate moans, begging, people orgasming... Allison's body clenched hearing it all. It had been a while since Allison had a boyfriend, even longer since she'd played with herself, so all the stimulation was making her hotter than she thought possible, feeling wetness growing between her legs. As one of the waitresses came over with water for her, Allison tilted her head forward, drinking from the straw, before looking at the woman.

"Do these nights ever make you feel... weird?"

"You mean horny?" The woman laughed, and nodded. "It's not unusual, honey. All eyes on you, hearing what they're doing to other people... It's kind of liberating, you know? Powerful? To know so many people want you, yet you're still the one in control." The woman shrugged again. "I mean... If you were okay with people touching you... I could turn a blind eye. If you're in trouble, I'll call the bouncers over, but otherwise...." Allison considered it for a second, feeling herself get even wetter as she heard the slap of a hand on skin somewhere nearby.

"... Alright." She said, the woman nodding and walking away again, whispering to a few people at the bar once she returned, and motioning in Allison's direction. Allison pretended not to notice, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, almost jumping as a hand reached through the bars, stroking her ass. It was too loud to make out anything anyone was saying, so she just opened her eyes, continuing to sway her hips to the music, focusing across the room where a woman was on her hands and knees, dressed in leather, a collar and leash attached to her. The woman seemed to like the attention, and Allison moaned softly at what she was seeing, while another man slipped a hand to the front to pinch her nipples.

"Let's try these on for size..." He said, close to her ear, before slipping a slim chain through the bars. On each end were clips, and Allison gasped as they were clamped onto her erect nipples. "Like it, slut?"

"Y-Yes." She gulped, her back arching slightly. Soon the men left to get some more drinks, and Allison was left with the clamps on her nipples, her pussy soaked with excitement. She couldn't wait for the night to end so she could get home and touch herself. The club would be going on until the early hours of the morning though, her frustration going to have been going on for a few hours yet. Every so often someone would pass by, reaching through the bars, and giving the chain hanging down a tug, and her back would arch. Even with the regular water being given to her, her throat felt dry, a hunger for something more building up inside her. The smell of sex surrounded her, and she whined as a hand reached in, a finger brushing against her wet pussy lips.

"The things I would do to you..." The man dressed in leather laughed, wiping his fingers on her breast, before tugging at the chain again. Allison gasped at the shockwaves that went straight down to her pussy. "You look like you could come just from me pulling on your nipples. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart? Give everyone a little show?"

"Please..." Allison groaned, looking out into the crowd. She saw figures looking in her direction, a small crowd gathering, but the strobe lights meant she couldn't make out any faces specifically. Even as she began to try, she felt another tug to her nipples, another set of hands reaching through to stroke over her ass. She was shaking a little, desperate for release, and she strained against the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, pained that she couldn't touch herself. She was too stubborn to ask for it though, but strained herself to the front of the cage as much as possible, so the one manipulating her breasts could get a better reach. Her eyes slammed shut as she felt them squeezed, only adding to the pressure on the nipples herself, and she felt her moisture dribbling down her leg. She felt on the edge of an orgasm, but pushing herself over felt impossible. "I-I can't, I..."

"Keep trying." The man's voice was firm, drawing his hand back and slapping one of her breasts. The skin jiggled slightly, and she heard a few people laughing. Still, Allison shook her head, her senses heightened, and the lack of release starting to ache. 

"Please! You have to help me come!" She cried out, only to be responded to by more laughter.

"Poor little exhibitonist whore can't get off on her nipples hurting? Or all these people watching her?" Laughed the guy behind her, who's hands moved from her ass to tease lightly at her folds, but not enough to help her. Allison tried to rut back into his hand, but she was rewarded with a sharp slap on the ass for her troubles.

Focusing, Allison told herself she could do it. That she could get off in front of all these people, surrounded by all these men and women who were being humiliated and tormented as much as she was. She hadn't realised it when she'd first walked in, but she was content to be part of this depravity, felt power of being seen as some kind of object. That all eyes were on her, wanting to share in her release. Just thinking all that, she felt herself clenching, so close to an orgasm, and...

"All right, all right, everybody back off NOW!" She opened her eyes to see people rushing away, seeing the flash of a police badge in the darkness.

"Man, she asked for this! She agreed to this!" Argued the guy behind her, hesitant to move his hand away from her ass.

"And if you want a conviction for abusing a minor, then carry on." The familiar voice replied, and as the shiny badge drew closer, she could make out the Sheriff's face, her stomach clenching in fear and... arousal. Imagining being caught was one thing, but actually being caught...

She didn't argue as assistants rushed in, uncuffing her hands and feet, not making eye contact with her, not that Allison wanted them to. More than relieved at the help, she was frustrated, the ache of not being able to orgasm building up again. Wanting to avoid a scene, she was tossed the robe she'd changed out of at the beginning of the evening, and lead out the back door, her hands in cuffs again, but this time behind her back. The Sheriff following close behind her, the car parked at the back his own, and not the cop car - she figured it was a low-key raid, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

"You okay, Allison?" She only shrugged. "We'll arrest the owner tomorrow morning for child exploitation."

"I'm not a child." She huffed, turning her head away. She'd noticed he was in plain clothes too, again figuring it was to keep a low profile.

"You are in the eyes of the law. And all those people touching you..."

"I...." Allison had planned to fight back, but embarassment quickly came back instead. In the moment admitting it was fine, but that was to a bunch of strangers she'd never see again... This was her friend's father, not even that, he was friends with her dad too. The Sheriff kept his eyes on her though, trying to keep his eyes on her face, and not look further down where the robe splayed open, showing a glint of metal from the nipple clamps that hadn't been removed, and her legs partially open, darkening a patch beneath her.

"You can tell me." He said, swallowing hard, his eyes darkening a little as he remembered what he'd seen. "... I want you to tell me, Allison." Allison felt her heart flutter, hearing in his voice the tone that she'd heard from the men in there. She glanced at him and away, realising in a beat that this was no official police investigation.

"... You were there to take part." She said slowly, her eyes looking up at him, slowly.

"And I still want you to answer my question." His heart beating hard in his chest, he brushed a hand over the robe, opening it up a little more, hearing as she gasped as the material flicked stubbornly away from one of her nipples.

"I asked for it. I'm.... I got so close, and then you..." The Sheriff didn't wait another moment, slipping out of the front of the car and going into the back, opening Allison's door.

"On all fours in the back. I need to conduct a cavity search." He said firmly, and Allison stared at him, but quickly moved onto all fours. Quickly, he twisted his wrist, cupping her ass with the palm of his hand, his thumb at her entrance. "Now I'm ordering you to fuck down onto my thumb. Can you do that?"

"Y-Yes sir..." Her orgasm still on the edge, it left Allison feeling drunk. The shame of doing this with someone she knew didn't feel so bad when she was so hungry for her climax. Quickly she thrust down on the thumb, noting it wasn't going anywhere deep enough, but still she moved up and down on it rapidly, feeling the build-up again. The closer she got, she began grinding on it, whining desperately as she did.

"You know we're still parked at the club, right? Anyone could walk out and see you down here... acting like all the other trash you find down a back alley." His breath was hot in her ear, and Allison whimpered, unable to form thoughts herself. "Yeah, that's right... You like being a little baby whore, huh?"

"I... Yes..." She panted, her whimpers growing more desperate. Grinding back she finally caught the right spot, and she began screaming. "Yes! Yes I'm a baby whore, yes!" Carefully, the Sheriff began moving his thumb back and forth, leaning down and placing a kiss on her ass before he turned her over, and without warning, he ran his tongue over her pussy, cleaning it up slowly as she rode out the last of her orgasm. Seeing her shoulders slump, he licked her a few more times before moving away.

"It wasn't to take part." He muttered, helping her sit up slowly, and he began the slow task of removing the nipple clamps, soothing the skin with his tongue straight afterwards, Allison's eyes heavy in exhaustion. "I used to with my wife, now I go to watch." He uncuffed her hands as well, rubbing her wrists gently.

"How did you and... her...?"

"We switched. We both enjoyed both parts." He explained, brushing Allison's hair away from her face. "But since she died, I've... always considered trying it out again."

"... Please don't arrest the owner." She muttered, looking down. "... I like my job. Especially... that. I didn't know I would, then tonight happened, and..."

"Only on one condition." He tilted her chin up a little to look at her, firmly. "I don't want you working those nights any more."

"But..."

"I don't want you working them, because I want you going to them with me." He brushed over her hair more, completely focused on her. "There's another one a few towns over next week, and I want you to come with me to that as well." He paused, pecking a kiss to her nose. "I've... always dreamt about finding a baby girl of my own to do all these things to... if you'll have me, I mean." It certainly wasn't the way she'd imagined her evening going, not in a million years... But he wouldn't hurt her. That she knew for sure. Smiling slightly, she pecked him on the nose in return, nodding.

"Yes daddy... I'll be your pretty baby girl. But we'll need some more practise before next week, right?" The Sheriff chuckled, and backed up slightly.

"I'll make sure your dad knows you're staying over tonight. We'll get started right away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You should add another chapter to this maybe what their relationship looks like down the road when they've both settled into it fully. How that evolves."

Allison felt her heart hammering in her chest as she sat in the back of the cab, anxiously pulling her short dress down. The nervous energy was always there on these nights, and normally her daddy was there to calm her down. But he'd been held up at work, meaning he couldn't meet her beforehand, arranging the cab to drop her off, and that he'd meet her there. They were a few towns over from Beacon Hills, but Allison knew the place well enough - at least in the dark. This particular club they'd been to twice before, and out of those they'd visited over the past six months, it was one of the better ones. A larger space than others, with a large variation of equipment.

He'd asked her if he could push her limits a little bit tonight, and she'd agreed, knowing he'd stop if it became too much.

As she stepped out of the cab, she could see he was already there, and she ran to him, stopping short of wrapping her arms around him. Lowering her head, she crossed her arms behind her back, blushing as he tilted her head up, and kissed her filthily on the mouth.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asked, and she nodded, her ponytail bobbing up and down. It was high on her head, just like he'd asked for, and he ran a hand down her side, stroking her curves over the tight black dress, stopping at the bottom of the dress, at the curve of her ass. "You going to be a good girl tonight, baby girl?"

"Yes daddy." She nodded, and linking her hand in his, they headed inside. Allison hung back as John ordered their drinks, obediently crossing her arms behind her back again, and opening her mouth as he held the glass to her lips.

"It's alcoholic, I thought you might need something to relax you." He whispered in her ear, stroking her hair as she finished the first drink, before accepting the second as well. "We'll get you out of that tight dress soon, don't you worry. Daddy has plans for you tonight."

\---

It was a few drinks later that Allison felt a warm buzz, allowing John to lead her through the crowds, the pair pausing every so often to watch some of the displays. Allison stared as she watched a woman in a set of stocks, her nipples clamped. Further along, she stared at a pair of men cuffed together, made to suck each other's cocks. Feeling herself growing wetter, she clenched John's hand and whimpered at him, to which he just chuckled, and shook his head, causing her to pout. He was good at making her wait.

After they'd circled all the equipment a number of times, and watched some of the bigger spectacles, John paused and cupped her cheek.

"You ready to play, baby girl?"

"Please daddy..." She nodded, biting her lip. "I'm all wet down below..."

"Well as wet as you are, you know you need to wait until I say so, okay? I don't want to spank you, but I will do." His voice was firm, a calloused hand swatting lightly at her ass as a reminder. Moving through the crowds, he led Allison up to a little stage, a St. Andrew's cross in the middle, and Allison felt her heart skip a few beats. "Can you undress for me?"

Nodding, Allison carefully unzipped the dress, allowing the material to fall to a heap beside her, naked now aside from her heels. The cold hardened her nipples, and she allowed John to walk her back towards the cross. Keeping her eyes on him, she allowed her wrists to be cuffed above her, her legs spread wide and cuffed to the cross as well. Averting her eyes away from him, she looked over his shoulder to see an interested crowd beginning to grow, and Allison's breath hitched a little, catching John's attention.

"I know what I'm doing, Ally baby. They're only watching you because you're so beautiful, and you're going to do so well. Is that okay?"

"I... Yes, daddy." She smiled, nervously. "Please... I want you to play with me."

"Good girl. Remember to thank me for doing this." Walking behind the cross, he picked up the flogger, and came back around the front, brushing the strands over her nipples. Already she could feel herself tensing up - normally slaps came from his hand, and never a flogger before. "You can make all the noise you need to, but no coming." Allison nodded, about to answer verbally when John reared his hand back, the flogger coming down across her stomach, and she let out a scream again. Each strand bit into her skin, leaving a burning pain, the burn intesifying as the next lash came down, this time moving down her legs. Despite them being tied down, Allison's legs jerked involuntarily, straining against the cuffs. Once John had moved down one leg, he switched to the other, careful at all times to avoid hitting her pussy, Allison groaning every time he got teasingly close, before moving on again. Next her breasts were lashed, her nipples growing even firmer.

"I can't hear you thanking daddy for showing you off." He scolded, pausing to stroke her body, the flogger dangling dangerously close to her pussy.

"I-I... Thank you daddy, thank you...!"

"Too little too late, baby girl." He sighed heavily, taking a step back. "Showing daddy up like this in public... You know I'll have to punish you, don't you?"

"Yes daddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She sniffed, turning her head to look at him. John cupped her cheek, looking over her face to examine it for any genuine fear or regret. Not finding any, he shook his head at her, slowly undoing her restraints.

"Bend over and touch your toes, legs spread a little." He ordered, and without question she moved to position, silently thankful for years of gymnastics when she was younger - being flexible certainly came into good use in their relationship. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, she moaned as he slipped a few fingers into her pussy, silently pleading that he was going to let her come... and instead gasped as his soaked fingers moved to her ass instead.

"Oh fuck..." She panted, her eyes closing as John repeated himself, lubing up her asshole. Next, she felt something solid being pressed into her ass, and without being able to stop herself, she tensed up. John sighed, and ran a hand down her back, kneeling down beside her.

"Can you relax for me, baby? This is all part of your punishment for being a forgetful girl."

"I... I can try..." She nodded, closing her eyes as he kissed the side of her head, standing up again. This time, he rubbed her clit, distracting her from the pain. It caused her focus to be switched to her fast-building orgasm instead, and trying to stop herself from coming. Soon, John was withdrawing her hand and carefully, he lowered her onto her hands and knees. She could feel the solid object wedged into her asshole, and feeling the strands tapping at the backs of her thighs, she realised the flogger had been inserted into her.

"Follow me on your hands and knees." John ordered, walking a few steps ahead of her. The crowd parted, and Allison focused on the backs of John's legs, trying to keep up pace to stay close to him. The knowledge that so many people were watching her like this had her soaked, a overall calm overtaking her as she knew that even if it was terrifying, she could handle it. If she couldn't, he wouldn't have let it carry on. He had faith in her, and it gave her a renewed sense of faith in herself.

Once they were at a second stage, she allowed John and a second master to secure her bent over a cage, a strap around her waist holding her in place, with her legs cuffed wide apart again, and her arms chained to a frame above the cage. Her body shook slightly at the discomfort of the position, sweat coating her body, and she tilted her head up, staring back at the crowd that had moved to watch her at this new station.

"The crawling and the thing in your ass were your punishment." John explained, thrusting the handle of the flogger in and out of her ass a few times, before he pulled it out altogether. "But now I'm gonna hand the flogger to the crowd to play with you while I make you feel good. Is that okay?" As deep in the subspace as she was, Allison could only nod, and John stroked her hair, his voice turning harsher again. "Okay. Then daddy's gonna fuck his little baby slut's ass nice and hard, like she deserves." Handing over the flogger to a dominatrix in a leather leotard, he lubed up Allison's ass a little more, keeping an eye on the woman flogging her, and listening to Allison's cries, and the thanks she was panting out. Once he was sure she was ready, slowly he slid himself into her ass, keeping the pace slow.

"Daddy... Daddy I need to come!" Allison sobbed, thrashing against the chains and turning her head, but he shook his head.

"Wait for daddy to finish." Was all he said, gripping onto her hips and speeding up a little more. He wouldn't last long, they both knew, but he wanted them to come together. Allison whimpered as her release was denied, her back arching as she was flogged again. Everything felt so much more intense than it usually did, but not in a bad way. She'd had toys in her ass, being fitted with a chastity belt to wear when she was away from him, but he hadn't fucked her in there before. She'd begged for him to once, and had been punished with sex up against a window in the Sheriff's office after closing, a reminder that he would decide when it happened, and not her. "I'm so close, my little whore... Want you to come with me. Can you do that?"

"Yes! Yes daddy, please! Please let me come!" She screamed, the woman with the flogger taking a step back at that, allowing the two of them their moment.

"Come now, baby girl, come hard, want everyone to see just how much you come for your daddy!" He hissed, gritting his teeth as he fell apart at the same time as her, his come buried deep in her ass. Allison screamed through her own orgasm, the liquid soaking down her thighs, and her body slumped against the plush top of the cage. Her eyes closed, she vaguely heard the crowd that had been watching them growing fainter, a few people having applauded as she came, and she felt John slide out of her, moving around her to first uncuff her arms, allowing her to rest them at her sides. Her legs and the strap around her waist quickly followed, and he crouched beside her. A bottle of water was tilted to her lips, and she opened her mouth slightly to drink from it, taking small sips, and opening her eyes to look at him.

"Walk, or carry?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

"Carry." She whispered. He nodded, and scooped her carefully into his arms, holding her close as her head curled onto his shoulder. This was the best and worst part for Allison - she adored being taken care of, but it always took her a while to get out of the head space. Quickly he requested the coat he'd brought with him out of the cloakroom, draping it over her to cover her as they left, quickly placing her into the passenger seat of the car. A five minute drive and they were finally reaching their motel room, John carrying her out of the car and laying her down on the bed. Allison could smell the relaxing essential oils he'd obviously sprayed for her, and she accepted the bottle of water that was offered up to her.

"Are you alright baby?" He asked softly, coming from the bathroom with a damp cloth, and Allison nodded.

"I will be." She admitted, closing her eyes as she was wiped down. "... I needed tonight. I just finished finals, I'm freaking out about starting community college, I don't know if I even _should_ be going to college, and--"

"Shh." He said, wiping her face gently with the flannel, the cool water slowly bringing her more and more out of subspace. "I know. And that's what tonight was about. To give you everything else to focus on instead." Sliding his hand to her cheek, he kissed her, slowly and sweetly, pulling back a little once she kissed back. "I love my baby girl. I'm so proud of you for tonight. I'm so proud of you in general."

"I know. I love you too." She nodded, shifting over slightly in bed. "... Can we sleep and review in the morning? I'm really tired."

"You're sure?" He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as she nodded. "We have this place until Sunday morning, so we can sleep in tomorrow morning. I'll go get us some eggs and bacon."

"You can get _me_ eggs and bacon, your son would kill me if he knew I was letting you get away with it." She smiled, kissing him again. "But... maybe just this once." Allowing him to wrap his arms around her, Allison sighed, blissed out, exhaustion taking her over. "Night, daddy."


End file.
